


quiet little moments

by grayscale



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6139261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayscale/pseuds/grayscale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>After a long day starting with appearing on Zip! to promote 24 Hour TV practically at dawn and ending with a dinner with all of the staff and crew after their first concert in Nagoya, Inoo had expected to fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, but for some reason, he felt wide awake laying beside Hikaru in their hotel bed.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	quiet little moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after the August 18th show of JUMP's current JUMPing CARnival tour~ In the MC on the 19th, they talked about how they had gone out with the staff the night before, and that the staff all like Inoo… so this happened. XD Written for shiritori @ [writetomyheart](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com).

Their room was engulfed in pitch black darkness, the air around them calm and silent outside of the gentle sound of the air conditioning unit. After a long day starting with appearing on Zip! to promote 24 Hour TV practically at dawn and ending with a dinner with all of the staff and crew after their first concert in Nagoya, Inoo had expected to fall asleep the moment his head hit the pillow, but for some reason, after a bath and sex and washing up for bed, he felt wide awake laying beside Hikaru in their hotel bed. It's a little frustrating, but Inoo has never been one to let things get to him, and so he lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling in the darkness. The sound of Hikaru's breathing is calming, and their room is a comfortable temperature, and even if his limbs are aching and his mind is full of thoughts about the concert and 24 Hour TV and a plethora of other things, it's almost nice to lay here with nothing to do, nothing pressing for his time and attention. There's been a little more time like this since he'd graduated college, now and again, but it's still not exactly plentiful, so even if he knows he'll be tired in the morning, it isn't unpleasant to lay here beside Hikaru and just do nothing. 

He isn't sure how long he lays there-- he doesn't want to wake Hikaru, so he tries not to move to check his phone or the clock on the nightstand. He's just beginning to feel like he might be drifting off when he hears the covers rustle and feels Hikaru move beside him. He shifts a little to smile as Hikaru looks at him groggily, hair tousled from his pillow, the dark shadow on his upper lip more of an actual mustache than stubble anymore. "Ino-chan…" he says vaguely, blinking, "What time is it?" 

"Good morning," Inoo replies with a grin, reaching up to play with the ends of Hikaru's hair. Hikaru is such a complex person, a man with many faces, in a sense, and while Inoo loves every one of them, there's a special place in his heart for Hikaru just awake, so different from the usually alert and observant person Inoo cherishes. It's cute (despite the fact that he's sure all their groupmates would beg to differ), and Inoo can't help but giggle a little as Hikaru blinks in confusion. 

"…it's not morning," he says at length, and Inoo laughs, leaning in to brush a kiss to Hikaru's lips. "You got me," he agrees, "It's probably like two or three in the morning." 

Hikaru nods slowly, seeming to take that in before moving a little closer to Inoo and rolling over, throwing an arm across his chest. Inoo smiles again, and the gesture reminds him of a conversation over dinner, when the staff had, more and more, come over to their table to tell Inoo that they enjoyed his performance, or thought he was funny, or liked him best out of all of JUMP. It had made him blush at the time, and clearly made Hikaru a little agitated, but they were adults and nothing had come of it… in fact, Inoo had totally forgotten about it until now. But the memory brings a grin to his lips, and so he rolls over to face Hikaru, snuggling a little closer and asking quietly, "Are you jealous of the staff?" 

"Hm?" Hikaru replies, already seeming like he's beginning to fall back asleep. 

"Are you jealous that there are like eighty other guys around the venue who also think I'm irresistible?" Inoo clarifies, and he's rewarded by Hikaru opening one eye to look at him skeptically. Inoo isn't sure what he's going to do-- perhaps he'll get flustered, or shut Inoo up with a kiss, or perhaps he'll ignore the subject or try to pretend like he doesn't have feelings like the stereotypical man he is. There's a lot of ways he thinks Hikaru might respond, but somehow, he's not prepared for what comes out of Hikaru's mouth. 

"Hell yeah, I'm jealous," he grumps, wrapping his arm tighter around Inoo's waist and making Inoo squeak. "But… they don't get to hold you all night long, so I guess I've just gotta let it go." 

Inoo can hear him falling back asleep, his breathing growing more even and his rustling movements stilling, he can feel Hikaru's arm relaxing across his chest as Hikaru drifts off, but Inoo can only smile in the darkness. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, but Inoo wouldn't trade quiet little moments like these for the world.


End file.
